US 2011/120989 A1 discloses detecting the temperature of the cooking vessel base at an induction heating coil during a heating mode of the induction heating coil for a cooking point for a cooking vessel containing water, primarily in order to determine when water in the cooking vessel is boiling. An oscillation response of the induction heating coil is detected and evaluated for this purpose.
EP 1463383 B1 discloses forming a cooking point for a cooking vessel by way of a plurality of induction heating coils, which can each be individually driven, in a common heating mode in an induction hob. In this case, it is possible to use the induction heating coils themselves or other identification means to identify that the cooking vessel is covering these induction heating coils to a sufficient extent in each case. Therefore, it is possible, to a certain extent, to match the size of a cooking point to the size of a cooking vessel which is heated by it.